Conselho de chapado
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: "Lágrimas não pagam contas, nem compram potes de sorvete."


# Notas iniciais: Isso foi só uma ideia escrota que eu tive. '-'

# Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

# A fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

# Ana pertence à Anamateia.

# Baseada na fanfic "Quero apenas me divertir" de Anamateia.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Amarílis acordou no aconchego de seu sofá barato quando percebeu que já era de dia. A luz passava em fios pelas frestas minúsculas das venezianas fechadas. Ainda sem se mover ela começou a olhar ao redor, a TV ligada mostrava o menu principal de algum filme romântico; no chão, um pote grande tumbado manchava o tapete com restos de sorvete e em sua mesinha de centro, uma infinidade de lencinhos. As lembranças vieram como um soco e os olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente. "Foi mal, tem outra pessoa.". Os seis meses mais felizes da sua vida, arruinados por aquela simples mensagem de texto.

\- Jean... – sussurrou baixinho, entre soluços, encolhida no canto do sofá inclinado.

O celular de repente vibrou. A tela acendeu mostrando a foto do (ex) namorado, ela fungou e enxugou as lágrimas para então pegar o aparelho.

 _45 mensagens não lidas._

\- Chris...

A última dizia: "Nem pense em comer aquele pote inteiro. Deixe um pouco pra mim." – _(Ontem às 23h45min)._

Tocou na barra de resposta por inércia. O cursor piscou algumas vezes e tentou esboçar um sorriso, diminuto, inutilmente.

"Desculpe, acabou." – (Enviado).

A resposta foi imediata. " _Cretina."_

Amarílis riu, com mais vontade. Sentou – com custo – no sofá ainda encarando a tela. Devolveu-o à mesinha e se levantou, caminhando – ou se arrastando – até a cozinha. Ali, uma gata rechonchuda esperava ansiosa o seu café da manhã. No armário pegou um saquinho de ração e seu chá favorito. Fez tudo na mais absoluta lentidão, como se seus pés flutuassem no piso frio. Ligou a torradeira enquanto a água fervia, a xícara com um desenho de um panda horroroso foi deixada no balcão junto do sachê do seu melhor chá. Amarílis voltava à rotina, com seu coração partido, por que lágrimas não pagavam contas nem compravam potes de sorvete.

No banheiro a primeira coisa que viu foi a baixa autoestima em pessoa. Os cabelos incrivelmente desgrenhados e as bordas dos olhos ainda manchados com um rímel ordinário. Suspirou, ela não esperava que chovesse rosas depois daquele domingo sombrio, mas um fora era um fora e ela queria ter mais tempo para chorar e ter pena de si mesma. Demorou o seu tempo na banheira – e na frente do espelho, a última coisa que precisava era mostrar para o chefe sua linda cara de ressaca; os seus atrasos bastavam, obrigada.

Quando chegou à cozinha seu estômago revolveu ao olhar para as torradas fresquinhas. Talvez aquela quantidade – quase insana – de sorvete não lhe tenha caído bem. " _Vamos, não tenho tempo para isso_...". Fez o seu chá e se contentou em se satisfazer com ele.

Antes de sair, o celular mostrou uma nova mensagem.

" _Vamos sair depois do trabalho, para aliviar as coisas. Você me deve um pote de sorvete."_

Ponderou. Mas acabou por não contestar nada.

...

O carrinho estava cheio e Kai tentava equilibrar todas aquelas coisas – além de si mesmo – e maldizia toda vez que o carrinho quase caindo aos pedaços dava um solavanco. Ana e Max andavam cada um em um lado das prateleiras, pegavam coisas aleatórias e jogavam no carrinho.

\- Vocês querem comprar o supermercado inteiro? – o bicolor perguntou enquanto pegava – tentava pegar - um pacote de macarrão que tinha caído - com um nível insano de dificuldade.

\- Só vou levar mais isso. – a ruiva colocou uma garrafa de óleo em uma brecha do carrinho e tentou ajudar Kai a pegar o macarrão, mas acabou trombando com o russo e os dois caíram. – Ôh meu caralho.

\- Não fala palavrão, tem crianças aqui. – apontou para Max que olhava para a prateleira com uma concentração absurda.

\- Vai ser esse, é mais caro então deve ser bom. – colocou três pacotes rosa na frente do carrinho.

\- O que é? – a ruiva tentava ver do outro lado da pilha enquanto ajudava Kai a empurrar o _godzila_ de compras.

\- Marshmellow. – colocou o outro pacote azul de volta no lugar e ficou se perguntando que marca era aquela de marshmallows _com abas_ e _noturno –_ tinha até um que dizia _cobertura seca_ , deveria ser muito ruim _._

\- Falando nisso, cadê o povo? – Ana se inclinou no carrinho fazendo-o uma espécie de patinete.

\- O Tyson disse que ia levar o Kenny até o polo norte. – o loiro olhou para trás, na direção de onde ficava a sessão dos _frios_. – Ray disse que ia acompanhar por que era um lugar perigoso.

\- Vai ver eles se perderam. O polo norte é um lugar muito grande. – colocou o macarrão em uma brecha, mas outro pacote caiu. – Merda.

\- Eu vou lá buscar eles. – Max quase deu um salto enquanto corria desenfreado pelo corredor esbarrando nas prateleiras e derrubando coisas.

...

Amarílis suspirou. Era segunda-feira e é claro que o supermercado não estaria nem um pouco movimentado. Suas costas já estavam pulsando por ter ficado tanto tempo sem fazer nada e uma vontade louca de subir no balcão e fazer polichinelos parecia cada vez mais uma ideia não tão descabelada quanto parecia.

Olhou para o lado e estranhou quando viu um carrinho incrivelmente torto e abarrotado de mercadorias andando sozinho. Ela observou o trajeto até ele parar bem próximo dela e então dois jovens saíram detrás da enorme pilha e rapidamente começaram a colocar a mercadoria no balcão.

A mulher tentou contar os preços o mais rápido que conseguiu, mas a tarefa ficou um pouco difícil quando o rapaz começou a encará-la.

\- Você está com cara de quem levou um fora. – Kai disse com um rosto sério.

Ana também olhou para a mulher.

\- É verdade. Que vacilo, tu é tão bonita.

\- Verdade. – o bicolor acenou enquanto tentava equilibrar uma garrafa no balcão.

A mulher os olhou, entranhada. " _Dá licença?"._

 _-_ Fica triste não, ele não sabe o que tá perdendo. – Ana se apoiou no balcão e lhe dedicou um sorriso. – Qual é o teu nome?

\- Amarílis... – a mulher nem tentava mais se apressar com as compras, visivelmente assustava por ter seu espaço pessoal invadido daquela maneira.

\- Bonito nome. – Kai tentava pegar as latas de leite condensado todas de uma vez, sem sucesso.

\- Pois então, _Amalíris_ , minha flor, não fica triste por causa desse babaca, tenho certeza que agora ele deve estar chorando arrependido, mas não perdoe ele, esses canalhas merecem o inferno, estou te dizendo!

\- "Antes só do que mal acompanhado" – o bicolor recitou como se lesse uma cola na mão.

\- Não poderia dizer melhor. Quem foi que inventou essa frase? – olhou para o bicolor que tinha um pacote rosa na mão.

\- Hugh Laurie. – Kai tentava entender como o pacote de absorvente foi parar lá.

\- Nossa, que cara inteligente, adoro ele. – se virou para a mulher que ainda tentava entender o falatório. – Mas como eu estava dizendo... O que era mesmo? Kai, o que eu tava falando?

\- Alguma coisa sobre ela não ficar triste. – como não tinha mais espaço no balcão, Kai foi para o lado de Ana e se sentou no balcão.

\- Sim sim. E quer saber mais? Namoro é uma droga, agora que tu tá livre, aproveita pra beber, sair com as amigas, isso, faça isso mesmo, aliás, eu conheço uns bares bem legais, você vai gostar.

\- Desculpe, eu não bebo... – tentava desconversar, mas com todo aquele falatório, Amarílis estava começando a se acostumar.

\- Ele também não. – apontou para Kai, que olhava para o teto. – Mas assim. Quem se importa? Ele não era casado né? Quer saber, não interessa. Você é uma boa pessoa, eu te admiro pra caralho, então vamos fazer o seguinte: eu te ajudo a esconder o corpo, que tal?

\- Não vamos esconder um corpo, isso é burrice. – o bicolor olhou para os lados, procurando pessoas suspeitas nos caixas vazios.

\- Você tem uma ideia melhor, sabichão? – olhou irritada para Kai que continuava olhando os arredores.

Amarílis estava começando a ficar assustada.

\- Gasolina, queimamos e espalhamos os restos por aí. – tentou pegar o celular, por que ele também precisaria de um carro.

\- Boa. – a ruiva se animou.

\- Não vamos matar ninguém! Isso nem me incomoda mais, já é passado.

Ana fez uma expressão chorosa e então agarrou as duas mãos da mulher como se ela fosse um anjo encarnado.

\- Você é tão boazinha! É por isso que gosto de você. Vamos te ajudar, por que somos amigas, né Kai?

\- Claro... – respondeu automaticamente. Colocou o celular de volta no bolso e voltou a tirar coisas do carrinho.

\- Viu só? Calma Maria, vou dar um jeito.- também pegou o celular, procurando por contatos (na pasta de músicas do aparelho). – Peraí, já chego lá...

\- Acho que essa aqui é boa: "A vida é muito curta para morrer de amores não acertados." – Kai olhou para a mulher com uma garrafa de refrigerante na mão. – O que você acha?

\- Nossa, isso foi tocante. – Ana colocou a mão no coração, quase aos prantos.

Amarílis colocou a última mercadoria na sacola (das muitas que tinha do lado), e então riu, com doçura. Foi a conversa mais louca que ela já tinha tido. Ela sequer conhecia aqueles dois, mas sentiu o coração aquecer.

\- Quer saber, você tem toda a razão.

\- Ele é um sábio, duzentos anos servem pra alguma coisa. – cochichou.

\- Eu ouvi isso, sua anã de uma figa. – pegou um punhado de cédulas, colocou no balcão e saiu pegando as sacolas.

\- Repete se tem coragem. – Ana também colocou umas notas, moedas e coisas que tinha no bolso e logo foi ajudar o rapaz. – Ah, te ligo mais tarde. Fica com o troco. – Pegou um monte de sacola e saiu arrastando.

Amarílis só ficou olhando a dupla se afastar. Observou mais jovens se aproximarem e cada um pegar um número igual de sacolas, eles gritaram uns com os outros, se empurraram e riram, ela não entendeu nada e sendo honesta, não queria nem entender. Quando o grupo sumiu do seu campo de visão, ela olhou para os lados, como se um furacão acabasse de passar.

Ela pegou o celular, revendo a última mensagem que lhe fora enviada pela manhã. Observou o cursor piscar algumas vezes.

\- "Que horas?".

(Enviado)

...

...

Remate.

...

...

Notas finais: Sem comentários...

Bey-jos e até. *sai como se não tivesse acabado de postar uma fic escrota*


End file.
